Hell's my Playground
by Psychodog
Summary: Greed and his pals met their sticky end in the world of the living, but reunited in Hell, these mischief masters will make sure to leave their mark in hell, or face eternal torture. But in order to claim the crown, Greed needs to pick up a few friends...
1. Welcome to Hell

**_Hell's My Playground_**

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Greed, or any of the other Chimeras._

Summary: Greed and his pals met their sticky end in the world of the living, but reunited in Hell, these mischief masters will make sure to leave their mark in hell, or face eternal torture.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell_**

**_Act I: Hell is Paradise _**

_...Devil's Nest..._

The sweet smell of liquor wafted in the dark atmosphere. Laughing, gambling, drinking and relaxing was the only thing you could ever see in a place like the Devil's Nest. This tavern left a mark in the living world to the select few who called it a home. You can call it a house of freaks, a group of misfits, but Greed knew better. This place was his home, his happy place, and best of all, a place to hang out with his friends. Home is what this place is, home is what this place will forever be. Devil's Nest left a mark in the world above, and now... Greed made sure to return to that home.

_...Heaven and Hell..._

Funny thing about hell. Religion always portrayed this place as home of all things evil. You would expect to be tortured, killed and probably eternally damned. But even the purest of people are sent to hell in one point, even before they get their ticket to heaven. Bah, what nonsense! Heaven probably doesn't even exist! And if it did, Greed didn't want to be a part of it! In heaven, I doubt you could gamble, drink, have fun, and be a pimp all day long! Hell suited him better, afterall, he was named after a sin. And where do sins go? Hell!

_...Greed..._

Now this was his kind of place. Hell was exciting, full of danger and adventure, even when you first fall here. The Ultimate Shield remembered it well... Just a few months ago, after his little battle with Edward Elric, Greed was put to death. Honestly, he couldn't be happier. He'd rather die than return to that ridiculous seal again! Dante, that no good b!tch, will have no power over him! Greed, as his name applies, was greedy (still is, actually)... and damn proud of it to. Jewels, riches, power, women, immortality, yep he wanted it all. Since he couldn't achieve this in the world of the living, the Homunculus decided on a new goal. Rule the underworld!

_...First Encounter..._

Greed landed head first in hell, and boy was that a strange feeling. He was in the middle of a wasteland, nothing but dying earth as far as the eye can see. Rivers of lava, fire burned earth and fountains of blood was what he noticed. It was like the Grand Canyon when it meets Steven King and was tossed in an eternal abyss for 3,000 years. Greed could only laugh at it all, his voice echoed in the darkness. There was no sun, the sky was black and red, and the only sources of light were the mere spirits of hell that haunted the area. Devils, were not little men with pointy beards, pitchforks, and tails... on the contrary. They looked exactly like humans do, some more exotic than others. If sexiness was being a sin, then boy were those female devil's hot!

_...First thing to do..._

Unity and Reunion. Greed made an oath to those who were loyal to them, and this promise he will keep. He freed them from the 5th Labratory and promised them a place by his side. Bondage was a cruel thing. They were tortured, forced to be mere lab rats of the accursed military. Greed too, was a victim of his creator, Dante. Society doesn't accept them, they were freaks. Like him, they were outcasts in the world of the living... but looking at the world of the dead, he knew well that the Devil's Nest crew will fit in just fine... Putting his hands in his pocket, his back slouched forward and a grim smirk on his face, the Ultimate Shield walked down the dirt road... It was time to find his friends, his family, his companion in arms.

_...The Contract..._

Walking through the darkness, down the dirt road, Greed spotted a hooded man. The man handed the Ultimate Shield a pamphlet. curiously, Greed accepted it and read the context of the small booklet. From the looks of the hooded stranger, he was a devil as well. Ivory horns protruded out of his skull, covered by a mass of dark hair. The hair covered his eyes, but judging from his pale skin and human-like appearance, the boy was a young Devil. Greed, flipped the pages of the pamphlet.

**Welcome to Hell**

**The place of the damned, is drowned in eternal twilight. There are no rules, compared to the strict Heavens, Hell is freedom. There is no order, and death is impossible to those who are already damned. Everyone is born a sinner, and everyone will die as one too. This is your guide through hell, allow him to lead you around paradise. Welcome home.**

**-King of Hell**

Greed stared, a mixture of bewilderment and amusement... Why the hell would a world with eternal freedom have a king? Talk about hypocritical... but it made Greed even more excited. A King? Greed's ambition began to grow... The young devil boy handed him a book. _A contract, if thou writes and signs this coven, you are bounded to live among the dead. This Devil agrees to serve its master until the time it is released. If refused, you shall remain in eternal torture until you wait for the time the light touches you._ Greed laughed, he picked up the pen and signed his name. No hesitation needed, he had no intention to go to heaven. This devil boy and all his powers, belonged to him now. When Greed wrote down the final letter of his name, the book vanished. Scarred on the pale boy's face was his name, 'Greed'.

"What's your name, kid?" Greed asked.

"Enmi..." The devil replied solemnly. His empty eyes bore no expression at all.

"Well, Enmi, you and I are going to be good friends." Greed chuckled. He placed his arms around the young devil's neck and with a brotherly pat on the back, the two walked down the dirt road.

_To be Continued_

_

* * *

_For those who didn't understand, basically Greed is in hell. And the man has plans to become the king of this new home. But to do that, he needs to round up a few people. Later on you'll meet some characters we met previously, Like the Slicer brothers, Hughes and everyone else. hehe.

If you guys like, then I'll continue. Please leave some helpful reviews or criticism! I especially love criticism. Makes me a better writer! Thanks!


	2. New Friends, Old Friends

_**Hell's My Playground**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Any chimeras or Full Metal Alchemist. _

_The only thing I own is this version of Hell, and the devil's that live in it._

Author's Note: Okay! So I got one request for a sloth/ trisha to appear. Since I won't be spoiling anything here, we shall wait and see as some of our favorite passed away characters appear before us! Some as enemies, and others as allies!

_

* * *

**Characters in the Play (so far)  
**_

_Greed- _The Homunculus Greed was one of the man-made humans created by Dante. After rebelling against her 140 Years ago, Greed was sealed. After the incident in the 5th Labratory, he was released once more. He is known as the Ultimate Shield and can change the carbon cells in his body, as hard as diamonds. Greed's easy-going nature and unfathomable greediness causes him to stand out among the others. He desires everything from cash and women, to freedom and immortality. He died from the hands of Edward Elric and his creator, Dante. Now, he is the star of this show.

_Enmi_- The devil companion of Greed. Assigned to help his master in any way, Enmi is a useful guide in the underworld. Greed treats him like a little brother and puts his abilities to good use. Rather emotionless, he is quiet and only speaks when commanded. On his left cheek is scarred the word, 'Greed'... this is his proof of contract. Bound to Greed, Enmi's weapon is later revealed as a black scythe.

_Dorochette_- One of the Chimeras freed by Greed in the 5th Laboratory. After being used as a lab rat and betrayed by the military, Dorochette is now only loyal to his new friends, and his master. Skilled with the sword, he is mixed with the blood of a dog. Loyal, vicious, he can sense danger from a mile away. Dorochette died for Greed's cause.

_Maximillian_- An elderly devil, Maximillian takes the form of a large wolf. He too, signed a contract with his new master Dorochette. Wise and loyal, Maximillian shows both the intelligence of a devil, and the power of his species. He is able to summon wolves on his command and his claws and fur can be as sharp as knives.

_Loa_- The Ox chimera freed by Greed. Loa is also loyal to his master Greed, and with his massive body and impressive strength he can crush all who oppose him or his comrades. He and Dorochette treat Martyl as their younger sister. Loa doesn't talk much and can be very monotonous at times... In the world of the living, he died side-by-side with Dorochette to protect Greed.

_Anya-_ A Devil that takes the appearance of a young girl. Care-free and always happy, she is Loa's contract buddy and has a tendency of calling people odd names. (Loa-Loa, Greed-Greed, Doro-Doro) Though, she doesn't fight much... due to her happiness in face of adversary, you can tell she is no ameuteur on the battlefield. Her abilities are shock knives, and quick flash techniques.

_Lizard_- Half Lizard- half human chimera. He too was freed by Greed. Being the odd ball in the group, he's got a nack for causing trouble. He is loyal to his master and due to his lizard-like nature, he does spy work. The Lizard man's Devil companion is his shadow, like a lizard it can slip anywhere unnoticed. It can't talk and it has limited powers compared to the others.

_Slicer Brothers_- The Slicer brothers, also known as number 48 are two skilled Swordsmen. Their souls were ripped out of their bodies when they were alive and placed in a suit of armor to protect the 5th Labratory. The younger killed himself (for honor's sake) and the older died in the hands of Lust. Together they are in hell (in the flesh) and are mercenaries for hire. Their devil companions are their suit of armor version, except there are two.

_

* * *

**Chapter II: New Friends, Old Friends  
**_

_Act I: A guide through the Dark_

_...My Friends..._

Greed and his new guide, Enmi walked down the dirt road. The kid was solemn and quiet, but whatever Greed asked, the kid obediently followed his command. The Ultimate Shield learned alot about his new home, about Hell. In this place, you can do whatever you want. The ultimate freedom was given to them. A large percentage of Hell was wasteland, but the great underworld was divided into 3 levels. The first level was known as _**Purgatory**_, the second was _**Judgment **_and the last place, and also the home of the King of devils was known as _**Last Paradise**_. At this moment, they were in Purgatory, the closest area in the underworld connected to the world of the living. Greed was cool with the whole thing... But he decided that the first thing he wanted to do, was find his friends.

Enmi, the devil now owned by Greed, nodded. He knows where they are... everyone who dies and goes to hell get seperated... Placed in blind wilderness. Without the help of a devil, it was almost impossible to find the person you are looking for, in the darkness. Greed whistled, this boy really was useful. he patted him in the back. The young devil stared at its master confused... he had a young face, horns protruded from his head. One eye was covered in some strange headgear... he wore dark garments that covered his pale skin. He would look like a normal human... Enmi, the young devil, was bound to this man named Greed. The proof of this? The scar of the man's name on his cheek. This devil, was leading this man named Greed.

"So... kid, you think you can find my friends? All of them?" Greed asked, "Impressive..."

"...As long as they sign a contract with a devil... I can always find them." Enmi replied.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!"

_  
...Dorochette..._

Amazing thing about dogs, they are given the title 'man's best friend' for a reason. A dog's loyalty to its master is extremely powerful, the dog will always be there by his master's side. If the master desires death, the dog will happily give his life. Dogs will follow its master and protect them at all cost. They are fierce when they need to protect, they are playful when the master is happy. Dorochette, the chimera, had all of these traits. His master, the homunculus Greed. Greed was the one who saved him and many others from that prison lab. Mixed with the blood of a dog, he lost his life to protect Greed. Best part is, Dorochette doesn't regret it one bit. He died with Pride.

Sitting by a dirt road, Dorochette sat, watching the strange devils that wandered by. The same kind of wasteland like Greed was in. The ground was littered with dead plants, gnarled trees and skeletons of animals... Sitting beside him was his own devil companion, a grand wolf. Its fur was a deep grey color, its fangs were sharp, and upon its forehead was a symbol that represented loyalty. The devil wolf's proof of contract. The wolf, Maximillian was wise and old. His tail was that of a devil's... long and treacherous like a blade.

The chimera signed his own contract with the devil; the reason was not because he desired the devil's power. Rather, Dorochette wanted to use this devil to wait for his own master. In his hand was a long blade, in the other, he was smoking his pipe. Hell sure was an interesting place... He exhaled a cloud of smoke. When he and Loa died together, they were seperated.

Maximillian, Dorochette's devil companion twitched. The large wolf sniffed the air... something was coming closer.

"Do you smell that?" Maximillian asked. The scent was something that was not originated in this world... It smells like the living. Normally, those who recently die and go to hell still have the lingering stench of life.

Dorochette sniffed the air too. His eyes widened, the scent was familiar. It was the smell of black leather, cigarettes and a light wine. Most deffinitely his master. "Yeah... it's time to get going." Dorochette got up from his seating position, his sword in hand. "Greed-san has died..."

"What will you have me do?" Maximillian asked. The wolf's ears perked up, its grey fur was as sharp as knives.

"Easy..." Dorochette walked down the dirt path. "It's time to cross this wasteland and reunite with our master."

_...Loa..._

"It's dark..." Loa said in a very monotonous tone. (Kinda pointing out the obvious, ne?)

"Of course its dark! What do you expect in a place like Hell? Silly, Loa-Loa! Anya knows the way!"

A small head popped up from Loa's shoulder. It was a small girl with bright red hair. The hair was the color of deep blood, from the looks of it, one would only guess it was a normal little girl. How wrong that was, protruding from her head were golden horns. A happy-go-lucky smile was on her face as she rode on Loa's massive shoulders... Her name was Anya, the devil that now belonged to the Ox Chimera, Loa. She looked only 6 or 7 years old, but in reality she lived for many centuries.

"Are you sure one of my companions is this way?" Loa asked the girl.

"Of course, Of course!" Anya pouted, "They signed a contract! I can feel it!"

"Okay..." Loa replied in his monotonous voice. "Just wondering..."

"You wonder too much!" Anya giggled. "Since you signed my contract, you have to trust me! Trust! Trust is important!"

"Okay..." Loa said. "I always imagines hell to be filled with fire... and pitchforks..."

"You're funny!" Anya laughed. "There are no flames in purgatory! Flames are only in Last Paradise. Pretty flames of every color! blue, red and green too!"

"Have you ever been there?" Loa asked.

"Of course!" Anya smiled, "Why wouldn't I? So many pretty flames, and it's nice and hot too!" Anya looked around, "Loa-Loa are you lost?"

"Maybe..." Loa replied. "You were the one who's leading me, aren't you?"

They were in what looked like a forest, the trees were twisted down and some even looked alive. The gnarled trunks would resemble the screaming faces of people... and as the wind blew past, Loa could have sworn he heard moaning. He was informed this forest was called Melancholy Woods... Hell sure was a strange place... but his companion, Anya was even more abstract. The girl would always smile and laugh, every time Loa asked a question. No surprise really, this was the first time Loa ever went to hell... who would have imagined that underworld would look like this?

Several times they were attacked by these 'soulless puppets', but being a fighting expert Loa could handle them quite easily. Anya, watched as her master fought... she would fight too, but it seemed her master could handle these lowly puppets on his own...

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Loa asked.

"Of course not!" Anya pointed at a stone gate at the edge of the forest, "Loa-Loa's friends are beyond there! They are in the Valley of the Void!"

_...Arcadia..._

"Pretty amazing..." Greed whistled in amusement, "You found all of 'em..."

The homunculus, Greed stood before his henchmen. All of them looked exactly the same as when they last died. The only difference, all of his friends had some kind of devil companion. This worked well... Greed saw this as having more man power. The more allies, the better... now that he had a new ambition to fulfill this was a benefit. Greed counted each of them, all were present except for Shou Tucker, Zolof Kimbley, and Martyl... Chimeras were amazing creatures. Enmi, the young devil merely nodded.

"If it is desired, then I shall obey." Enmi mumbled.

"Kinda stiff aren't you? You got issues..." Greed blinked, "Lighten up, kid, you're with friends now."

"..." Enmi gave no reply.

"Greed-san," Dorochette, who was sitting by his own wolf companion looked up in concern, "It's disheartening to find that you died like the rest of us..."

"Oh?" Greed grinned and shrugged, "Eh, I made a promise, didn't I? I passed my job down to Al and that other kid." Greed looked around curiously, "Hmm... looks like Martyl is still alive out there."

"Those bastards, Kimbley and Tucker, too..." Dorochette growled.

"Don't worry about those two." Greed smirked, "Once they come down here, we'll show both of them a hell they won't ever forget. Nobody double crosses us and gets away with it!"

"What about Martyl?" Loa asked.

"Martyl's strong, she should hang in there till the end... it won't be easy for her, but when she comes down here, we'll be together again." Greed gave a wink, "Hell's our home now, let's keep it that way."

Standing before a massive city, the Devil's nest crew watched from above. The City of Arcadia was a city people wouldn't expect in hell... Normally one would think Hell was a massive torture chamber, devils would torment the souls of the living. This was not so, sure it was dangerous but humans lived with Devil's, tying contracts. Arcadia, The city that never sleeps... In other words, it was massive gambling paradise. Shady deals, drunken brawls and gambling was what this place was famous for.

"Look down there... this world can only go lower. We have a new goal now, boys." Greed crushed a skull on the floor, "I'm going to be king of this place. And when that day comes it'll be one party hell won't ever forget!"

The sound of cheering echoed in the darkness. Hell was a new world, and Greed planned to take it for himself.

_Act II: Allies in Arms  
_

_...Brothers..._

Greed walked around the Streets of Arcadia. If he was to be king of this place, then the guy should atleast be more familiar with his kingdom. Arcadia was a nice place, a real city of oppurtunity. Various people could be seen around the place, a half of the population was human souls. Some decided to remain in Hell and others waited for the day they would be accepted to heaven. As the name implied, Purgatory was like a waiting place. When the day came, humans who are waiting for heaven will cross to the other side. Dumb idea, really... Greed already signed the contract with a devil, so leaving this place was impossible.

Arcadia is the city most populated by humans. The other half of the population were devils and monsters. Greed liked this place, it kind of reminded him of the bad side of Dublith. Accompanying him in his tour around Arcadia was Dorochette, Loa and their Devil companions. Everyone else was rebuilding the Devil's Nest. Needless to say, in a city like Arcadia something bad is BOUND to happen. But when we say something 'bad', to Greed, it's more like something along the lines of 'amusing'.

Other than touring around, gambling, and checking out the black markets, Greed was also looking for some more allies. When you want to be on top, you need people below you to push you up in rank. Comrades and acquaitances, as they say. Not just any allies, Greed needed useful ones.

"Well, well, well..." A voice came from the other side of an alley. "If it isn't some familiar faces."

"Huh?" Greed turned around. "You talking to us?"

"Of course, if it isn't our old friend Dorochette and Loa." The strangers appeared out of the shadows. They were two men, from the way they looked it was no surprise that they were skilled at fighting. Greed, not knowing who these new guests were, merely smiled. As for Loa and Dorochette, they drew their weapons at the strangers.

"I knew I smelt something foul." Dorochette growled. "Looks like this time, you two are in the flesh. Number 48... or should we say, the Slicer Brothers?"

"I'm honored you remember us." The older brother smiled. He had dark hair, tied in a pony tail. Both brothers had thin eyes... no surprised they were from the East. (Probably Xing, since they both weild a katana and believe in Samurai-like customs, but this is just an assumption. Also, in the manga it said they lived a poor life-style and murdered, stole and pillaged to survive.) In his hand was a blade. "It looks like you escaped your cages as well..."

"Who're these two?" Greed asked.

"Guards..." Dorochette growled, "They were the guards of the 5th Labratory..."

"Greed, please stand back." Loa showed signs of his ox blood, his muscles growing larger. "This may be messy..."

"Hehehe," The younger Slicer brother snickered, "You animals want to fight us? Dorochette, you should know better than to mouth off, mutt! Or do you need a leash and muzzle?"

"I'll show you!" Dorochette grabbed his own katana and ran forward, "I'll teach you two a lesson!"

_...Negotiation..._

"Bring it on Doggy!" The younger Slicer brother roared as he matched swords with Dorochette.

"Wait-! Little brother!" The older Brother attempted to hold the younger back, he failed. The younger was the violent of the two... sadly.

"DON'T CALL ME DOGGY!" Dorochette roared.

Dorochette ran forward, his blade in hand. With swift and agile movements of a dog, his strikes were quick and strong. Greed sighed and scratched his head... Sometimes Dorochette is easily offended. The guy needs to keep a cool face in a face of an adversary. But nonetheless, Greed was rather impressed. The younger Slicer Brother and Dorochette were pretty amazing with the sword. Greed clapped as he watched the two go all out. Swords never really suited his fancy, Greed was the type of guy who used his fist and brains...being a homunculus, the guy needed no weapon. Can't say the same thing for humans and Chimeras.

"Wow, cool!" Greed was in awe. Sparks began to fly from the clashing of metal. Neither Dorochette nor the Slicer brother backed down... it must be their pride. They were equally matched. Dorochette had a nose bleed, his opponent bore a light cut on his cheek. It was like an old fashioned samurai movie! With real samurais!

"Uhh... Mr. Greed." Loa tapped his excited boss. "Maybe we should stop them?"

"Huh?" Greed asked, "What for?"

"Well..." Loa whispered in Greed's ears. "If this keeps up, we'll be out here for hours..."

"Hmmm... good point." Greed scratched his chin. "Breaking those two apart may prove difficult..."

"May I provide a suggestion?" Loa asked.

"Sure thing, Loa."

Loa lifted Greed up in the air and tossed him in between the two brawling swordsman. "WOW!" Was the only thing Greed could say before he was tossed into the sky. Spiraling down between the two fighters. Dorochette and the younger brother looked up and yelled as the Homunculus aimed right for them. Greed landed on top of the two head first. Due to his hard head, both swordsmen were out for the count... The Ultimate Shield sure had a strong head.

"Break it up, you two!" Greed laughed picking up his henchmen. The Older Slicer brother dragged his younger brother away. Sadly, their arrival in hell and the constant dangers made the younger even more hotheaded than usual.

"Ouch... my skull." The younger brother mumbled.

"Serves you right for causing such a ruckus." The older sighed. "We've been wandering around here for how many months and you still pick a fight with everyone!"

"Heheh... can't be helped." The younger chuckled, "It gets boring sometimes..."

"Oy!" Greed waved, "You two are good with swords, right?"

"Yes," The older replied, "We've been living by the sword ever since we learned to walk. There is never a day when our life hanged by the line... well, when we were alive anyway."

"Ooh, so your skilled, eh? Just curious but, you got any place to go?" Greed asked amusingly, "Because you two guys seem very interesting... Plus, Dorochette might like a sparring partner."

"I do not!" Dorochette yelled.

"Us? _Go with you_?" The older brother paused... "What's in it for us?"

"Ever since we came down here, my brother and I became mercenaries." The younger replied. "Not much of a living, we usually wander from place to place..."

"Well, as of now you two must be living in this dump." Greed snickered, pointing at the alley around them. It was dirty, and not in the best of conditions, naturally. Street rats, cats and dump was around the place. Not to mention, it smelled like garbage. Greed smiled, this just might turn to his favor. "You said you were mercenaries, right? How about working with me? I've got an offer you can't refuse."

_...Residence..._

Greed arrived back to their domain. It was in the bad side of Arcadia, but despite that he really liked it. The Area reminded him of his old tavern... but of course claiming territory wasn't easy. Well, actually, it was pretty simple for Greed. The common thugs that lived around here were forced out. Anyone was allowed inside, but those who caused the boss any trouble, would have to be 'temporarily removed'. While he was away, the rest of the gang rebuilt the Devil's Nest. This was step 1 of Greed's plan to become king... afterall, one must learn to walk before he can run.

The Slicer Brothers made a fine addition to his gang. They too, signed a contract with the devils. They had twin devils, both were the armor form of the Slicer brothers. After discovering this, Greed was even more amused. It was like getting 4 guards for one! They adjusted well in their new home, all they had to do was maintain peace (whatever that meant) in Greed's home territory. In return, they got a place to live and food to eat. Not to mention free booze at the tavern! Their samurai-like loyalty sure doesn't hurt either.

Presently, all those who were massacred in the world of the living on that fateful day, have gathered to the Devil's Nest. Greed recognized them, their bartender, their old friends and so on. Greed was sitting on the comfortable leather sofa, enjoying a nice drink. It was a feeling of nostalgia... kind of like deja vu. Enmi, the emotionless devil boy stood behind him, his eyes closed. Greed liked the fact that the kid was obedient... but it made him sort of guilty. The boy was like a prisoner. Not to mention that he seemed to be lacking any emotion at all. Must be the reason why he never complains. Enmi was a strange kid, like the rest of his species he had red eyes, and horns. The red eyes kind of reminded him of the glowing seal that Dante herself imprisoned him in.

"Is there something wrong?" Enmi asked, noticing the silence.

"Nope." Greed replied taking a sip from his can of beer.

"Ok..." Enmi answered.

"How old are you, kid?" Greed asked.

"82..." The boy replied. "82 and a half."

"Really...Impressive." Greed whistled. "Pretty young aren't you? I myself, am well over 200."

"I see... In this world, you would be considered a child too."

"How old do Devils normally live for?" Greed asked.

"We don't know." Enmi replied. "You tend to forget after a while. You can't die in hell, not of illness and old age, anyway..." Enmi pointed at the wolf companion of Dorochette. Maximimillian was comfortably relaxed in the corner watching a card game between Loa and Dorochette. "That one is in his thousands..."

"Kind of stiff, aren't ya?" Greed shrugged, "Just my luck to get the emotionless one." The Homunculus got up and stretched. Greed sighed in satisfaction as he cracked the stiff joints in his arms and neck... "Ever had friends, kid?"

"Friends?" Enmi asked.

"I guess not." Greed put a brotherly arm around the young devil's shoulder. "Listen well, kid. Today is your lucky day... The name's Greed and from this day on, I'm your new best friend." Enmi only stared... obviously, a boy who grew up alone and without the company of others, didn't have friends. Not something he really ever thought about either. Greed, noticing the bland expression on the kid's face, smacked him in the head. "Hey, hey... this is one of those times where you become all greatful! Not everyday do you get a friend like me!"

"Friends..."

"Its people who you can trust." Greed yawned, "Have fun together, laugh together, beat each other in drinking contests together." Greed walked to the stairs that descended to the living quarters. "I'm getting some shut-eye. See ya later."

"Night Mr. Greed." Dorochette called.

"Friends..." Enmi's mind couldn't understand the word. Suddenly, there was a slap from behind him. The boy turned around. Loa slammed the cards in his hands on the table. There was 5 cards... all matching suits... all royal cards.

"I beat you again Dorochette. Royal Flush of spades!" Loa put a thumbs up.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Dorochette's pipe fell out of his mouth. "A Royal Flush? What the hell?"

"You should have smelled that one a mile away..." Maximillian replied sleepily. "Master's pretty bad at this game, huh?"

"Just unlucky." Loa shuffled the deck of cards in his hand.

"Yay! Loa-Loa wins again! Now Doro-Doro-Ken-Ken needs to take off his pants!"

* * *

Ouch, Poor Dorochette! So unlucky in Poker, let alone Strip Poker hehehe. Anyway, more friends will arrive in the next installment of the fanfic. Hehe XD. I hope you guys liked this chapter!

_Doro-Doro-Ken-Ken_- Plainly Doro-Doro is Anya's way of calling Dorochette. The ending term, Ken-Ken is her way of calling him doggy.

Preview: **_Chapter III: Waiting for Family_**

Summary: Barry the Chopper strikes again! Too bad in hell, there's pretty much nothing to chop... that is... until he finds a nice woman who helps him. Will he chop her to mincemeat? Or does Greed need to step in to stop the mad butcher?


	3. The King and the butcher?

**_Hell's my Playground_**

_Disclaimer: None of these chimeras, serial killers, or homunculi belong to me. _

_If they did, I would be one happy person..._

_

* * *

**Characters in the Play (thus far)**_

_Barry the Chopper- _Barry the chopper was a serial killer in Central. He killed 33 people and was put on the death penalty. For those who don't know, this is Barry the Chopper from the manga, not the anime. In the manga, he's more funny. (Everyone else, I based on the anime though, except maybe Greed since he is interchangeable) Barry is really just for comedy relief, but he too has fallen in hell. Unlike the Slicer brothers, who got their body back, Barry is still in his armor form... his devil companion is his... butcher knife?

_Trisha Elric_- The Mother of the Elric brothers and the wife of Hohenheim. Kind, caring and hardworking, even after death she still shares these wonderful qualities. Like Maes, she too is waiting for her sons so they can cross when the time comes... but something has occured, and crossing seems to be farther from her reach. She takes in lost kids, and protects them with her life.

_Nina Tucker_- Another Tragedy in the Full Metal Alchemist series. Nina, the little girl and her dog companion Alexander are the daughter of Shou Tucker. After her father used both of them to create a chimera, she died from the mercy of Scar. Together Nina and Alexander are in hell in the care of Trisha Elric.

_Wrath Curtis?_- The nicer version of wrath, the innocent version before Envy turned him into a twisted monster. In other words, this is the baby Izumi really lost, and when he grows up, just happens to be. Innocent and young, Wrath is also in the care of Trisha Elric. But due to an accident with a devil, Wrath is faced with a dilemma...

* * *

**_Chapter III: Waiting for Family_**

**_Act I: The King and the ... Butcher?  
_**

_...In the Case of Barry the Chopper..._

Barry blinked and looked around... this was a strange place. First, he found himself just barely surviving a major showdown in the world of the living. And having the worst of luck he finds himself dead... his murderer? Himself. Strange thought, but yes that's how the cookie crumbles as they say. Barry looked down at his body... _strange_, he was in the same metal body. Must be what he gets for killing his real body... When a soul seperates from his body, a strange reaction occurs.

What was more stranger than his current state of body, was his current location. It looked like the middle of a city... there were neon lights everywhere and crowds of people all over the place. It looked like a market... except it wasn't just any market. This place sure sold alot of oddities, from food to exotic creatures. Devil horns? Drugs? Poisonous Fungi? Stones of the damned? Night crawlers? Weird bat things with one leg? What the hell was this place? It was like the king of all black markets. Aside from the massive amount of oddites, there was a massive amount of people too! Barry was so excited! So many people all around him! They'd be so easy to chop!

"This isn't hell, this is heaven!" Barry cried tears of joy as he jumped at the nearest person.

"...ehh?" Barry stopped in mid-air. "Something doesn't feel right...?"

The mad butcher looked at his hands... Something was missing... "OH MY GOD!" Barry yelled, "MY FAVORITE BUTCHER KNIFE IS GONE!" Barry then collapsed on the floor, "No..." Barry was on the floor, lost of hope, "My knife... so many people... chop... must chop..."

The people barely noticed poor Barry the chopper, on the floor... drowning in his gloom. "This really is hell...oh, woe is me..."

Suddenly from a nearby vendor, an old man got up and yelled at the top of his lungs. "NEW SALE! ESSENCE OF DEVIL! 300 ARCS! (Equivalent to around 450 dollars)"

"Eh?" Barry's eyes widened as a wave of people rammed into him. Bargain sales... you just gotta hate 'em... especially if you were Barry right now. Poor Barry was kicked, pushed, shoved and tossed around with the crowd. "EYAHHH!" Barry was then tossed into the nearby river of Styx. Flailing around in the water, Barry went nuts. Once that water touches his blood seal, the poor butcher would disappear from the world. "Oh my god! Ahhh! I'm wet! I don't want to die here!" The Butcher began to flap his arms in the water, "Help! Help! I don't want to drown!"

... HUH? He looked down at the water... it was black and murky. That wasn't what scared him though, what was REALLY scary was the he wasn't dead. Even though the butcher was drenched in water...

Barry then blinked...he was just hit by a sudden epiphany. "Hey wait... I'm already dead."

He lifted his helmet... sure enough, the blood seal was safe and sound. "Wow! I'm still alive!" Filled with happiness, Barry began to dance around in the water. "I can't die! Hurrah! Nothing can hurt me now!"

...Boy was he wrong. Suddenly a large cruiseline that was on the river rammed into him. On the hull of the ship was the name, Charon. (The boatman who sends souls to the underworld when they die) A bell rang as the boatman, blew the whistle. The Ship was covering what looked like bones...

"NEXT STOP! ARCADIA!" The whistle blew, and poor Barry who was stuck on the hull of the boat was pushed down the river...

_...A Crown fit for a true King..._

"Ooh..." Greed looked around the black market. "Ahh..."

The place had so many interesting trinkets and curio's... Greed, in particular was peering at the shiny cursed jewelry in the vendors. This place had everything! The City of Styx was located near the river, and due to that, many rare and abstract things are sold. Styx was the biggest business town in all of Purgatory! Greed picked up a crown and placed it on his head... It was solid gold and embedded on it were cursed jewels and devil bones. It was a size too big, and the crown was kind of tilted...

"Wow, kid you have some good taste." The old vendor complimented. "Almost like a true king!"

"How does it look?" Greed asked Loa.

"Looks good." Loa replied.

"It looks pretty, Greed-Greed-san!" Anya piped up from the Ox's massive shoulders. "You should buy it!"

Greed shrugged, "You know I don't have much money." He placed the crown back down and went to the next stand. Accompanying him on his visit was Loa and Anya. Dorochette wasn't present at the moment... poor dog had to go scouting with the Slicer brothers. Also, because Dorochette lost the match of strip poker, he was running around on a scouting mission with only his boxers! Talk about embarassing! Normally, Loa doesn't push Dorochette to do this, but Anya sure does! The girl loved the excitement and laughed like a maniac when she saw him. Red in the face, Dorochette chased the girl around the tavern for hours!

Anya picked up the crown and slammed it on top of Greed's head. "Greed-Greed should buy it! Everything should go to the new King of Hell!"

"Awww... that's encouraging and all..." Greed scratched his cheek, "But like I said before, I don't have much money..."

The small girl pointed a finger at Enmi and laughed. "Silly! Enmi can pay for it!"

Without a word, Enmi paid the old vendor, and like Anya said... he had his share of cash. Greed whistled, "Thanks... wow so you're a tracking device, a guardian _and _a credit card. _Nice_." The Old vendor smiled... He got up and stretched, yawning loudly. "What's up, Old timer?" Greed asked.

"**_Finally_**! The curse is broken!" The old man cracked his neck, "You don't know how long I was waiting to sell that crown. 100,000 Years, 100,000 long years..."

Greed's eyes trailed to the crown on his head... "Something about this crown...?" Greed took a second to think. "Hey pops, This thing cursed or something?"

"That there is an actual crown of the Late king of devils." The Old man winked, "I was a thief in my younger days and swiped it myself. Sadly, one must be truly worthy to bear it."

"So it _is _cursed." Greed took the crown off, examining it closely.

"Only the true king of the devils can wear that crown." The man smiled... "You're _special _aren't ya?"

"Master Greed..." Enmi grabbed Greed's shoulder, "The Charon is leaving now... it is the last ship going back to Arcadia..."

"Hmm?" Greed placed the crown back on his head, "How long is the walk back home?"

"Approximately 3 Days, 8 hours, 47 minutes, and 23 seconds..." Enmi answered.

"Ooh..." Greed scratched his head, giving a small apologetical smile. "Looks like we'll have to wait for the next cruise tomorrow then..."

"What's your name, punk?" The old man asked.

"It's Greed..." Greed answered.

"Greed..." The Old man smiled, "The sin of burning desire. That's the one thing that motivated me as a thief..." The old man got up, "Follow me, kid. I still haven't thanked you properly."

Anya and Loa merely shrugged as the group followed the old man. "It was my best friend when I was younger, it'll help you as well..." The old man flipped the lights, "It's time to wake up and ride again, Janus..."

_...Poor Barry..._

Barry the Chopper, one can call him the boldest of men. There was two things wrong with this statement... first, Barry the Chopper is not a man anymore. Well, it actually depends on how you define a 'man'. Second, his boldness was usually just unluckiness. So the proper phrase would be, Barry the Chopper, the most unluckiest of souls to be attached to a suit of armor. Either way, poor, poor Barry was stuck on the hull of the Charon being pushed toward the City of Arcadia. Rivers were cruel, cruel things indeed.

But being the most stubborn of souls, Barry who has been stepped on, shoved around, kicked around and run over by a ship ever since he stumbled into hell, was sick of it! He was _the _Barry the Chopper! One of the most feared homicidal maniacs in all of Central! With a quick shove, he tumbled off the hull and struggled his way out of the riverside. Being an empty suit of armor had its disadvantages in the water... but Barry made it out ok! (Yay!) Panting and possessing a new fear of water, Barry lay down on the river side...

Poor, Poor Barry the Chopper. His whole life was a huge mess-up... now his visit to hell was just as bad, or maybe even worse! His companion in life (and death) his beloved butcher knife was gone... gone... The red and black sky began to darken. Surrounding the river was a black forest... it's treacherous trees whistling in the wind. He was lost, alone, and butcher-knife-less. Is this the end of Barry the Chopper?

"Noooooooo!" Barry squirmed around. "I don't want to die! Not here!"

The mad butcher slumped down. "I'm just going to waste away... waste away until my soul rots in this tin can... This really is hell..." Slowly, Barry the Chopper closed his eyes... "Goodbye cruel world..."

_**Act II: To chop? or not to Chop? That is the Question!**_

_...Children..._

"Wow, what a weird piece of metal! Did you find that, wrath?" A little girl's voice rang...

Barry could hear voices. _Who was it? and Why the heck is everything so dark? Can it be? Did I die again? Naw, What nonsense! You can't die if you're already dead!_

"Nope! I saw momma bring it in when she came home. I wonder if we can play with it?" A voice that sounded like a little boy followed.

"Mommy brought that home? Wow! Look at it, the thing is huge! But... ummm..."

"What's wrong, Nina? Did you see something like this before?"

"Big brother use to wear that. Isn't that right, Alexander?"

"Big brother?"

"Yeah, a big brother use to wear that all the time! He looked kind of like this!" A scribbling of what seemed like paper followed... "He was a funny man, but really strong!"

"Oh, I know that guy too! He was always with the light haired kid! Umm...what was his name again? He was really short..."

_Short? Another armor person?_ Barry began to squirm...

"It moved!" The girl shrieked.

"Don't worry, Nina! I can make him stop moving again. Pass me the bat!"

_Wha-? A bat? What is going on?_ Barry was frantic._ A bat? As in the Wooden Club you hit a ball with? What in blazing heavens would you need a bat for-? _His question was answered... sadly.

"Here we go!"

_**BLAM!**_

Everything returned to darkness...

_...Wake up to reality Barry..._

"Ohh... my aching empty shell..." Barry moaned. He could still hear the echo of his metal body being slammed by the bat... The butcher rubbed his head from the constant ringing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... except i feel like I got run over by another cruise line..." Barry let out another groan. "Huh...? Hey, wha-?"

Barry faced the person who he was talking to. Whoever it was, the person was sitting right next to him! The Butcher jumped back in surprise. Sitting beside him, peeling what looks like apples, was a nice looking woman. She bore a smile on her face, and her long brown hair was tied slightly in the back.

"Gak! Who the heck are you? And where's the bat?" Barry yelled, he jumped off the mat and tripped over what looked like a big dog on the floor. "Wah!" Barry landed on his rear and began to rub his behind... "Gak!"

"Calm down, sir." The woman smiled, "I found you by the river-side. You seemed to need help."

Barry examined his body... "You saved _me_?"

"Yes, I'm Trisha, and you are...?"

"I'm Barry the Chop... I mean, Barry." Barry shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Barry." Trisha placed the plate of peeled apples on the table beside his bed. "If your hungry, then just ask."

"Uhhh... sure..." Barry took the plate. "Thanks, missy."

Barry watched as Trisha walked to what seemed to be a dirty kitchen. The butcher scanned his surroundings... he was in a dirty apartment room. The dog that he tripped over was large with shaggy white fur, it followed Trisha into the kitchen. What a nice home-like atmosphere... It kind of reminded Barry of his own wife...uhh... before he killed her. The suit of armor felt his helmet get really hot. _What was this? Was Barry in love?_ Barry sighed... _That smile... it was so pretty_.

His eyes fell to the peeled apples in the plate. Why did he collapse, anyway? A suit of armor doesn't get tired! And why did he feel pain when he got smacked with a bat? The butcher chomped on the apple...

"Holy Sweet Jesus!" Barry jumped, "I can eat!"

The apple tasted so sweet... can it be? "_WHAT IN THE WORLD? HAVE I BECOME A LIVING HUMAN ARMOR?_"

His eyes trailed lower to the shining knife... Trisha left it behind. Barry picked it up slowly, he stabbed the wall gently... it was sharp enough. A gleam of excitement appeared on his face... A knife! A blade! A weapon! Barry the chopper inched his way toward the kitchen, knife in hand.

Oh, beautiful Trisha was cooking a meal. Completely unaware of everyone's favorite butcher who was about to begin his favorite sport in all the world: Chopping people up into mincemeat! The woman looked so nice and soft... easy to chop up into nice equal sizes. _Sorry Missy! This is how I, Barry the Chopper expresses my love! I LOVE YOU SO HERE'S A GOODBYE!_ Barry began to cackle in his mind, with a swift strike the knife fell.

"Huh?" Barry's hand stopped in mid-air. The knife was only inches away from the mother's head... _Fall down dammnit!_ The Butcher's arm would not obey. _Chop her up!_ Barry began to shake his arm, but it once again, ignored the command.

"It can't be..." Barry fell on the floor. "I, Barry the Chopper? Unable to kill one single woman? Have I gone soft? Is this tingly feeling in my soul, what they call... love?"

Suddenly, something really hard smacked him over. It was the leg of a swift kick. A smiling child appeared, kicking Barry the chopper out of the way. He had dark hair, pale skin and a toothy smile... razor sharp teeth in his mouth. The child, Wrath smiled at Barry... an evil playful smile. "HI! LET'S PLAY!"

...Speed...

The scenery wizzed past, Greed smiled, he was moving so fast everything seemed like a blur. The future king of hell was moving at the speed of sound towards his tavern in Arcadia... Janus, his newly acquired Motorcycle was one hell-of-a daredevil. A perfect source of transportation for the daring homunculi. The bike was black, shiny and super fast... it was nice. The Wind blew past as Greed rode his way through hell. Heck, this was way better than that cruise they took earlier! Greed had to remember to thank that old man if he ever decides to go back to Styx anytime soon.

Loa was riding in a new truck and the two devils were in what looked like a convertable. When in hell, one must ride in style! The Barren wasteland around them soon turned into a dark forest... Greed made sure to keep an eyes out on the river of Styx. If anything, the Homunculus did not want to get lost. He leaned back, his hands gripping the handles of the motorcycle, he pushed it hard to pick up speed. In the distance, you can only see a moving cloud of smoke and the distant roars of his engine. His spiky black hair began to blow with the wind, his nice black shades over his eyes.

"All of this." Greed smiled. "This whole place will be mine! We'll swarm like the quick storms and take everything!"

Up ahead, one could see the glowing lights of Arcadia. Our group of heroes (?) Slowed down as they entered the city... Devil's Nest was on the other end of the city... first, they had to pass through the slums. This was the bad side of town... who knows what surprises waited around the alleys. The first thing Greed wanted to do was probably drink, sleep and surround himself with women! (And possibly buy Dorochette a new pair of pants) but his plans were interrupted...

"Did you hear that?" Greed asked, his motorcycle skidded to a stop. With a switch of the key, the roaring of the engine declined to a low hum...

"What's the matter, Greed-Greed?" Anya asked.

"I heard something..." Greed narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Loa asked.

"This way!" Greed switched the engine back on, kicking himself forward he skidded through a narrow dark alley. It was a distant noise... but he was sure of it. He heard the sound of a woman screaming...

_To be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

I don't know but the idea of Greed on a motorcycle is pretty damn sexy. XD. But that's just me, anyway! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have so much to do in so little time! Wah! This is gonna be hard! 

Anyway, I wanted to add the sweet Wrath and Nina! They were so cute and what happened to them was really sad! Unlike that evil wrath of today... (shakes fist at him) Anyway, I wonder what other characters will show up in the next installment.

And BARRY? IN LOVE? WAHAHAHA.

**_The Guide to Hell (Purgatory)_**

Styx- The City named after the dreaded river of Styx. This huge city is a massive port of commerce in hell. If you ever need anything, you're pretty sure to find it here!It's kind of like a huge black market... except there's alot more stuff... and in hell, it's all legal!

River of Styx- The River itself is said to be cursed waters. The murky water is a strange tint of black like tainted blood. The water extends through all of hell... Most Cities are built nearby, and the Charon (now a cruise-line) is one of the most popular ways to travel.

Arcadia- A gambling paradise and capital of Purgatory. The Population is 1/2 human souls and the most populated human area in all of the underworld. The Devil's nest is located here.

Melancholy woods- An eerie and dead forest that is made up of marshes and haunted trees. These woods make up 1/4 of the land scape in Purgatory. Lately, will-o-the wisps (floating flame spirits) and soulless puppets tend to reside in these forests. Strange and deadly herbs and fungi grow in abundance... ( I personally like to go pick up deadly night shades but I keep getting attacked)

Valley of the Void- The wasteland that takes up 1/2 of the entire Purgatory landscape. The valley resembles a canyon/desert and nothing really grows here. Not the most safest of places, the valley is crawling with scorpions, vultures and evil spirits.

Cemetarium- The largest Graveyard in purgatory, since not many people die in hell, the cemetary WOULD have been empty... that is... untill the world of the living is slowly sinking lower into the underworld. All those dead bodies buried up there? Yep, they all find their way down here. Nothing but empty husks where evil spirits like to possess.

I hope this guide of Purgatory was helpful! Happy traveling!


	4. Let's be Friends

_**Hell is my Playground**_

_ Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, this would NOT be just a fanfic

* * *

_

_Characters thus far:_

_Maes Hughes- _The family man is back, and like always, he would do whatever he can to show off his pictures of his daughter. Kindhearted, humorous and always happy, Maes is waiting in Purgatory for the day when he can cross into heaven. But being a father and a husband, he refuses to go alone. Hughes is determined to wait for his family so they can cross together. After being betrayed by the military, Hughes is unsure of interfering in the 'order' of Purgatory.

_Martyl (Marta)_- The snake chimera that allied herself with Greed. Out of the entire Devil's Nest crew, she was the only survivor. Fiercely loyal to her master and friends, she's been through torture, experimentation and exploitation along with Loa and Dorochette. Now, she too crossed over to hell and finds herself in an unknown world.

* * *

**_Chapter IV: Let's be friends!_**

_Act I: Don't you want to see my precious Elysia?_

_...A Father..._

Hughes found himself walking down the streets of Arcadia. What was he doing? Going food shopping of course! Without his wife around, Hughes had to carry twice the load on his back. Cook, Clean, work...everything had to be great. Hughes made sure every single day was absolutely perfect for the arrival of his beloved family. And being the loving father he was, he refused to leave without them! Heaven wouldn't be called heaven without his beautiful wife, Glacier and his adorable (and future diva and movie star) daughter Elysia! His family was his life!

Maes Hughes has been in hell for a couple of months now... time sure drags when you're waiting for someone. In both of his hands, he was carrying two very large grocery bags. They had a sale today on chocolate cream pudding and violet and roses, this was Elysia's favorite snack and his wife's favorite flowers! The bags were very large and unweilding, they began to sway back and forth in his arms.

"Need some help?" A voice asked.

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated!" Hughes answered, the owner of the voice took one of the large bags. "Thanks for your help!"

"Hehe..." The voice belonged to a narrow-eyed devil. "Since I was so gracious enough to help how about you sign this contract and we-!"

"Yes, it would be rude to not repay a favor." Hughes replied deep in thought.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm saying. So how about you and I become partners-" Once again the devil was cut off.

"Patners, huh?" Hughes was once again, deep in thought. "Speaking of Partners, back when I was alive I had a partner too!"

"Yeah, Yeah, let's be partners and we'll do crimes together! Destroy a few places, share our happiness and power."

"Share our happiness... hmm..."

"Yeah, yeah, it makes a great reward, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does..."

"So my reward?" The devil asked.

"Yes! Kindness must be repayed with kindness! AS A REWARD I SHALL SHARE MY HAPPINESS WITH YOU!" Hughes flashed out his wallet. "Here's 500 copies of my beautiful daughter, Elysia! Isn't she just the most adorablest thing? Tell me she's cute!" A sea of photos swallows up the devil in an instant.

"Wha-?" The Devil was trapped in a pile of family photos. So many colors and smiled flashed before his crooked mind. The Devil began to flail his arms rapidly as if dying, the smiles! Oh, the smiles! It was making his dark and gloomy mind all happy and fuzzy inside! "Help! Help!" The Devil yelled, "Too much happiness! Gah! IT BURNS! HOLY SWEET LUCIFER, IT BURNS! THE HAPPINESS, IT BURNS!"

"You're happy? Happiness is good! Today I'm actually feeling happy too! So as a bonus prize you also get a free Holiday Special Elysia photograph and a photo of my beautiful wife!" Hughes began to laugh happily as he marched down the alley. "No need to thank me! I must share the love of my family throughout the universe! Doesn't it just make you want to sing? Farewell!"

The Devil stared wide-eyed in horror... Maes Hughes... was one scary man... even in the devil world.

_...I AM BARRY THE CHOPPER..._

"So Missy..." Barry the Chopper followed the nice lady down the streets of Arcadia, eyeing her closely. "What's a sweet lady like you doing in a place like this?"

"Why, shopping of course." Trisha smiled as she held her bag of groceries.

"That's not it, I mean what are you doing here in the underworld?" Barry asked, "Don't tell me you, you know... cut your own line? Suicide is a no-no."

"Of course not." Trisha answered. The two reached a small market, with a small bit of pocket money, the nice woman began to pick up food for the children. Barry, positively enticed by her beauty, had the urge to chop her into ART. But of course, his love was stronger than his bloodlust. She was kind, beautiful, calm, and didn't scream at the sight of a human-armor thing...

"Barry, was it? Since you are our newest guest, what would you like for dinner, tonight?" 

"Hmm..." Barry began to think. It's been a long time since he was ever given a home cooked meal. Barry followed Trisha like a hawk, bearing his vicious serial killer instincts at any dangerous looking men who came close. "Some porkchops would be delicious... I can cut some up for you if you want!"

"It would be rude for a guest to do the cooking, wouldn't it?" Trisha shook her head, "No, no, I would never let a guest cook."

"Ahh," Barry sighed, his helmet heating up, He hasn't felt this happy since he met that Hawkeye chick. "What a sweet woman. I'm a butcher you know, I know how to cook too!"

"Really?" Trisha asked.

"Yes!" Barry stood proud, "They don't call me Barry the Chopper for nothing-!" Barry covered his mouth almost instantly. The poor fool exclaimed his title for everyone to hear... Barry the Chopper wasn't a nice name to remember... He was a notorious criminal, afterall. _If she finds out I'm a serial killer... then... then..._ Hot tears began to pour out of his eyes. _How many people have I killed? Too many to be called innocent._

"Barry the Chopper?" Trisha curiously stared, "Are you like a celebrity? I'm sorry, I don't know much about the city... I grew up in the country-side, Risembool in fact."

"Eh? Really?" Barry blinked, "You never heard of me?"

"Nope."

"Whew..." Barry sighed, "_Thank goodness..._"

"Well, that looks like all the groceries we need for now." Trisha hoisted the bags in front of her, "Let's head back and feed the children, eh Mister Barry?"

"Just call me Barry." Barry replied proudly, pointing to himself. He then felt a cold shiver fall down his empty shell... _the kids_... Barry had some awkward feelings towards kids... especially that Wrath punk. Where did all that energy come from? Barry felt the fear welling from inside of him, reminds him of one of the people dressed in black, the ones that ordered him and Number 48 to guard the 5th Lab. _Those eyes... _Barry shivered.

Just before, that Wrath kid began playing soccer with his head! Then he jumped inside of Barry, playing as if he was a robot! The Kid was EVIL! Evil, I say! But, Barry felt as if he was the father of the family, strangely. And even though the Wrath kid was violent, overly hyper and played too dangerously, _Barry was having fun_. As much fun as when he first chopped up his first victim. He liked watching the kids with Trisha, coloring with Nina and playing wrestling with Wrath.

"Hey, Missy Trisha..." Barry began. "I have something to confess..."

"What is it?" Trisha asked.

"Well, it's about what I did... umm... while I was alive...I did some pretty terrible things, see..." Barry was soon interrupted. A crowd of screaming people began to run from the opposite end of the street. The Butcher turned around quickly, covering Trisha from the stampedeing human souls. But what surprised him wasn't the mass of humans, it was what was chasing them... his eyes widened in its empty sockets.

"No way..." Barry gasped.

Approaching from the other end of the street was a large Black Butcher Knife. It was floating in the air, hacking at anyone who came close. See, this was a scary sight. Odd, but scary. Not everyday you see a flying butcher knife! Luckily, dead souls cannot die again! But even so, its still painful being hacked into tiny bits. And besides, this was the safer side of town... Mainly innocent human souls waiting for their ticket to heaven. The Butcher knife swarmed down the street, the scary thing was, the knife had a mouth and glowing red eyes! Inside its mouth were a set of sharp fangs.

"It feels so familiar..." Barry couldn't believe it. "It's my knife, _my _Butcher Knife."

_...Devils of All shapes and sizes..._

Maes Hughes walked down the alleys of Arcadia. It was kind of cool, Purgatory, that is... No superior officers to boss him around, No paperwork, he can loaf around, show off his family photos to EVERYONE he meets. Yep, it was a good life. Well, sort of. His only complaint was the frequent dangers in the area. Devils were the least of their worries... Some other dark and murderous things wander around.

Hughes whistled a tune as he marched down the streets, grocery bags in hand. "Elysia, Elysia, together with myself and Gracia, I love them so much. I love them so much." Hughes sang."We are a family, a family, always together, together us three."

Unfortunately, Hughes' happy song was cut short. Running past him were a swarm of screaming people, a few dogs and cats, and a couple of other things. Hughes adjusted his glasses, Hell was a ruckus filled place, but never in the past few months of him being here, has he ever seen such a riot.

"That's not a devil! It's a monster!" A woman screamed as she ran past him.

"Run quick before it cuts us to bits!" Another man shouted.

Hughes adjusted his glasses, as he stared off at the end of the alley. Strange... A devil? Causing this much riot? It was true that devils were mischief masters but not even they would go THAT far. Normally, Hughes would avoid devil related incidents, he was no longer a military personel afterall but something felt very wrong here.

"Mister! Mister Please help!"

Hughes looked down at the small girl gripping his sleeve. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Impossible..." Hughes gasped. "You're...N-Nina?"

Sure enough, Nina was pulling his sleeve. She had tears in her eyes as she gripped Hughes's coat and began to beg and plead. "Mister, please come help! Momma's in danger! Mommy..."

"Nina? Nina Tucker? Shou's daughter? Is it really you?" Hughes was stunned, he leaned down holding her shoulders firm in his grip. The little girl began to cry, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Hughes asked.

"Hurry!" Nina began to pull Hughes forward. Together the two ran past the screaming crowd, and down towards the alley. Hughes could only think..._ what is Nina doing here? And is her mother really...? Wait, that's not possible... the chances are remote to find someone who died so long ago, without a devil's assistance. Nah it can't be... can it?_

_Act II: Unbreachable Contract_

_...Innocence..._

Wrath was pushed back, with a loud groan he slammed into the walls of the alley. Blood trailing from his forehead. Despite the injury he stood his ground, facing his oponent in the eye. The black butcher knife only laughed with glee, it's mouth filled with glistening fangs as it's red eyes stared in delight at the three who were in the alley.

"I won't let you hurt momma!" Wrath yelled, holding his arms outward. The black devil only cackled in laughter as it slammed the boy against the wall again. It's blade stabbing into the poor child's chest, inches away from his lung. Blood spilled out of the young Homunculi's mouth.

"Wrath!" Trisha yelled, her eyes widen in fear.

"Run away, Momma!" Wrath cried. "If you don't run away, you're going to die!"

"Die, Die!" The knife cackled in delight. "Everyone's going to die! I'll cut them up again, and again."

Barry the Chopper stared at the butcher knife that was once his friend... it was murderous now. Was this really what his sins have taken shape as? The butcher held back Trisha who attempted to run up to the injured Wrath. It was dangerous, way too dangerous. Trisha would be slaughtered like lambs in a slaughter house... It was a terrifying thought.

"Run away!" Wrath screamed, "Run away, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Not without you!" Trisha cried. "I won't leave another one of my children behind!"

"I can still win..." Wrath coughed. "I can save momma this way..." Wrath gave a grin, his razor sharp fangs showing as he lifted his arms. The knife only stared hungrily at the boy...

"Such nice tasting blood... it tastes so good..." The devil pushed farther into the wound, Wrath gave another cry but firmly gripped the handle of the knife. "So tasty... such nice blood. I'll drink you dry, boy, every last drop."

"STOP!"

The black devil stopped. It quickly pulled it's blade out of the small child and faced the owner of the voice. Barry stood before the fiend, his eyes blazing with determination. Behind him was Trisha, her face buried in her arms... she huddled, murmuring slightly... repeating those words. "I left them behind... I left them behind..." Trisha was completely out of it... Wrath gave a gasp, as the blade released him. Slowly, his wounds began to close up. The blade only stared curiously at the butcher... it's red eyes bearing confusion.

"STOP IT NOW!" Barry huffed, his hand outstretched. "Don't hurt anyone, no more killing..."

...Ehh, what the heck...

"BloodLust is confused..." The knife stared confused as its eyes shifted from the boy pinned on the wall and the butcher that stood before him. In a split second, the maniacal butcher knife split into a smile. "Barry! Barry! I finally found Barry!"

"BloodLust...?" Barry eyed the knife confused. "Since when did I ever name you that?"

"Since I was reborn." the knife responded almost happily. "BloodLust finally found Barry! Barry! Let's kill them Barry! Just like how we use to! Let's chop them to bits!" The blade was inches away from Wrath's neck, ready to strike. Barry glared at the devil, his eyes sharpened through its hollow sockets... one more inch and that child's neck will be cut clean off... one more slice and Trisha would be shattered.

"No more..." Barry turned around, placing his hand over Trisha's forehead. "No more killing."

"Barry loves killing!" BloodLust almost screeched. "Barry loves to kill! Barry will kill with Bloodlust!"

"I said no!" Barry yelled. "I won't kill anymore, I have a clean slate!"

There was a moment's pause... BloodLust's eyes began to darken in anger. For many months has this devil been searching for his master, and now? He was being abandoned just like that? Just because of a bunch of kids and a woman? He and Barry chopped up dozens of women! What makes this one woman so special?

"Silly, silly Barry..." Barry faced the black devil cautiously. The devil began to chuckle loudly. "Whether you like it or not, Barry and Bloodlust will be together forever. You committed murder in the human world, you sign a contract that can never be broken even after death."

Barry froze.

"We're both guilty, there is no more innocence, no more salvation for us." With a loud slam, the devil's blade fell upon the head of Trisha Elric.

_...Not your typical Hero..._

"Normally, I'd love to talk things out." A voice replied in a cool tone "But that's _normally." _

Barry opened his eyes slowly, he expected the bleeding and decapitated head of Trisha Elric before him but this was not the case. Standing in front of the loving lady was a muscular man who looked no older than his mid-30's. He gave a smirk, revealling many shiny fangs and his head was covered in black spikey hair. The Devil, BloodLust, had the sharp edge deep into the man's skin... but what it hit was not the normal soft human skin, rather a hard, black diamond like exoskeleton. With a loud slap, Greed smacked the blade out of the way.

"Human..." BloodLust eyed the man angrily. "A human _dare _stand in my way...?" The knife continued to slice mercilessly at the Homunculus' arm, but barely a scratch appeared on his diamond-like exoskeleton.

"Technically, I'm not human." Greed pointed at the Ouroburos tattoo on his hand. "Homunculus, Greed's my name. The great homunculus, Ultimate Shield himself, or Greed for short."

"Greed...? Homunculus...?" Wrath opened his eyes slowly.

"That's right kid, I'm Greed, a homunculus just-like-you." Greed helped the small child up on his feet. "So you're Wrath, eh? Didn't think you _died _already, what? Did that bastard Envy throw you to the dogs so soon?"

Wrath only shifted uneasily. Greed shrugged and smiled, "Well whatever, let's get this over with shall we?"

"Who the hell are you?" Barry asked pointing a finger at the homunculus. "You're like those people... those people with the freaky nails and the wild hair, Lust and Envy!"

A vein popped out of Greed's head. "What did you just say?" Greed asked, a smile on his face as his hand grabbed Barry's helmet. Barry shivered at the sight as blazing stars of anger burned from his eyes... he looked like a demon. "Watch it Tin Can, I ain't one of those tight asses." Greed tossed Barry's head back and forth between his hands, causing Barry to feel a sense of nausea. "Got that? I'm Greed, Greed, remember it! What's your name, Tin can?"

"Tin can...?" Barry wimpered. "That's not nice..."

"Yeah well, since this is one of those 'odd acquaintances', here's my introduction." Greed coughed and cleared his throat, "Name's Greed, Let's be friends. Here's my business card." He handed him a small card.

"The King of Hell...?" Barry read the card's title... "Ummm..."

"I'm only doing this to save a pretty chick like her," Greed pointed at Trish in the corner, a tight smile on his lips. He tapped the tin can in the helmet and smiled, walking up to the angered butcher knife. "Normally I charge to save someone's life, but for today I'll make an exception." The Ultimate Shield a.k.a future King of Hell cracked his knuckles as he walked forward... his fangs easily visible.

"W-wait!" Barry gaped.

"So... let's get this started shall we? Sit back and relax, Tin can, this'll take less than 10 minutes." Greed reassured, cracking his neck. Barry opened his mouth in shock, how could this fool be so overconfident?

"How about 5 minutes..." Enmi appeared by Greed's side, almost silently. He stared his empty eyes at his master, "I'm displeased you left without me..."

"Sorry bout that." Greed chuckled, "Fine, fine, 5 minutes."

"Then please," Enmi bowed, "Allow me."

"Oh?" Greed asked looking down at the demon curiously. He wasn't very tall, Enmi was barely taller than Greed's shoulder, but from behind his cloak he ripped out a jeweled scythe from the shadows... aiming it threateningly at BloodLust. Barry froze in shock... it's blade was not only sharp but it was HUGE. The Weapon was almost twice his size! That pipsqueek sure was something...

"For disrupting the quiet darkness I send you your judgment...Sit back and relax, master," Enmy gave a small but dark smile, "I'll bring upon you're order... in 5 minutes."

Greed chuckled. Quickily, Greed lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale from it... exhaling the smoke and revealed a treacherous smile... the smile of a homunculus. The side of a homunculus that loved the sight of death and violence... "Take him down, Enmi... 5 minutes... ready, set, go!"

_To be Continued..._

_

* * *

Ok Ok, sorry for the long wait. It seemed I had alot of ideas on how this scene would work out, but like always My traffic jam of ideas suddenly crashed and burned like a blood car accident. I guess this is what people call a brain fart? Anyway,** Next Chapter: She who remained Loyal.**_


	5. She who Remained Loyal

_**Hell's my Playground **_

_**(SUPER LONG CHAPTER SPECIAL!)  
**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greed or Greed's companions... or Hughes... or Barry... aww..._

_Note: This fic is based on the anime, only Barry is based on the manga. Except maybe Hughes, he's kind of interchangeable. Also if he's in the investigation department, I'm sure he knows Nina. I mean look how cute she is! NINAAAAA It's not your fault that your dad is a psycho maniac who has no regards for life, let alone the life of his own family  
_

_ALSO! I got a request to make Marta/Martyl's Devil companion a kid named Pepito. I already planned on Martyl's devil, but I guess I'll make an exception. She'll have two. _

**Martyl-** The Snake chimera that died from the hands of Pride. She is loyal to Greed and even helped Ed and Alphonse after Greed's death. Martyl is vengeful and due to the mixed blood of a snake, She can extend her arms and body with incredible speed. She, Loa and Dorochette were war partners and treat each other like true siblings.

**Venom-** A devil that takes the form of a man from the torso up and the body of snake. Venom's scales shimmer in many different colors, her fangs can secrete a deadly poison, and it can strike in frightning speed and accuracy. The venom's effect can vary depending on the Master's wishes... Venom makes the deal with Martyl for other reasons aside from their contract.

**Pepito- **A mysterious devil that signs a second contract with Martyl. He too has done it for reasons unknown. However, he and Venom have a tendency to argue alot.

**BloodLust**- Barry's devil companion that was once his Butcher knife. It is loyal to Barry and shares the same crave to chop people like he does...

**Scar**- An ishbalite that died after creating the Philosopher's stone. He is now in Purgatory with the rest... but now that he's failed the teachings of Ishbal, what is his purpose in life?

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter V: She who remained loyal_**

_Act I: 5 minutes SNAP_

_...5 minutes? Or possibly 5 seconds? _

"Stand back Master Greed..." Enmi, the young devil placed his hand over the ground, a black mist forming around his palm. "I'll settle this... 5 minutes, I promise." With that said, the young devil pulled out a black Scythe, it was extremely long. Twice his size even... it was amazing. Greed whistled in delight...

"I'll CHOP YOU ALL!" BloodLust screeched as he attacked the devil, Enmi quickly dodged it's many swift blows.

"You missed." Enmi whispered. "Let's make the time limit shorter..."

The mad butcher knife recuperated as it aimed it's razor sharp edge at the boy. "You'll all die by Bloodlust and Barry!" The knife shrieked as it swiped the devil once more. The boy vanished and appeared behind the blade.

"You have to do better than that." Enmi said again. The boy's red eyes began to glow...

"YOU'LL ALL DIE BY BLOODLUST!" The rogue devil screamed as it swung blindly at Enmi.

"5..." Enmi

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"You know, kid." Greed called, "If you want to finish it in less than 5 minutes your more than welcome to-" Greed was interrupted.

"4, 3, 2, ONE!" Greed's devil companion gripped the scythe and slammed it.

Bloodlust went flying to the wall, with a loud crash. twitching horribly... Greed clapped and whistled. "_Nice_...Well that's what you call instant service. Very nice." The boy, Enmi held out his scythe... it's black blade swung hard and fast at the rogue devil, Bloodlust. One swing was enough to cause the rogue devil out of commision.

Enmi and Greed walked over to the blade, poking it with his finger. "Sorry, I don't know how to count."

"Sorry kid," Greed playfully punched Enmi, "You lose points for keeping an interesting battle. I mean, I expected some super cool devil moves! But atleast you made it fast."

"Sorry..." A small smile appeared on his emotionless face, "His voice was kind of annoying..." Greed chuckled and grabbed the boy in a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully. _I like this kid,_ _a bit stiff in humor, but he's pretty darn useful._

"Bloodlust..." a whisper appeared from behind them, it was quiet, almost like the wind. The only exception? It had a sense of playful evil in its words... "Bloodlust smells blood..."

Bloodlust pulled itself out of the wall carefully, it's eyes now red with fury. It began to giggle in delight singing to itself almost. With the last bit of energy it had, the blade pushed itself forward, aiming right for the greedy homunculus and his trusted companion! The Ultimate Shield managed to catch the blade by the corner of his eye...  
"Look out!" Greed called, but it was too late. The mad butcher knife swung itself right into Enmi's neck.

"Tasty devil blood... delicious..." Bloodlust laughed in victory.

Greed stared in somewhat shock. He was pretty pissed... His guardian devil just got stabbed in the neck! Not only was Greed's nice leather jacket drenched in blood, but his ticket through hell was just stabbed! Bloodlust continued to stab the devil's body, laughing as it drank the blood that poured out of the wounds. Enmi choked as blood spurted out his mouth.

"Ooh, Poor Enmi, he should've seen that coming." Anya giggled. "Oh well."

"Anya, I think we should duck..." Loa grabbed the girl behind a dumpster.

"Aww! But I wanna see Greed-Greed fight!" Anya whined.

"Not the time." Loa quickly grabbed the little girl by the collar as well as Barry, Wrath and Trisha. He held them in his arms as he jumped behind the dumpster, all of them merely peaking over the edge watching a good distance away. The floor was covered in a thick puddle of red, the blood leaking from Enmi's body.

"You just killed my ticket to becoming King!" Greed growled threateningly. "Now that pisses me off..."

_...A contracted devil must follow his master orders even at the expense of its own life. All devils must follow this law of loyalty, Those who fail to oblige to this rule (other than the king of devils) will be tossed into the Dungeon of Eternal Torture until the day it is reborn..._

_-Devil Contract verse 4.5  
_

_"Ouch... that hurt."_ Enmi got up, his hand around his neck. "Stupid little devil."

Greed faced his devil companion. The wounds in his body were pretty bad... blood continued to pour out. Even so, the devil got up on its feel cracking its neck. Greed got the idea that maybe Devils and Homunculi weren't that different afterall...

"You actually made me worry about you," Greed punched him in the arm. "Don't you dare go dying on me again, I need you to buy me a new jacket!"

"You cannot _die again_ in hell. There's nothing to worry about..." Enmi replied solemnly. "Well, atleast not in a mortal way, anyway... Stupid devil, you probably didn't even read your own contract." Enmi reached for his scythe... spitting blood out on the cement pavings. "A Rogue Devil with no master to contrain him has no chance against a contracted devil." Taking the Scythe within his grip he slammed it hard at the face of the Knife, almost instantly Blood Lust was slammed against the wall. And Enmi stood over it, the scythe in his hand.

_...Regrets and Moreso..._

Barry stared wide eyed, his butcher knife was a blood craving monster with a vengeance streak! As sad as he was to see his poor companion being brutally beaten up, he didn't really like the idea that his knife was going all berzerk on him. However, he also missed holding the knife and swinging it around like the proud Homocidal serial killer he was (pride in killing? ehh). The Butcher had conflicting feelings...

"Soo..." Greed stepped his foot on the Rogue blade, it was pinned against the floor of the alley. "What do we do with a trouble maker?"

"Remove its horns! Remove its horns! Remove its horns!" Anya said jumping up and down. Loa grabbed the devil girl so she wouldn't fall off the dumpsters.

"Yes... that can be an option." Enmi said as he looked down at the blade. "Though it's rather regrettable to do it to a fellow Devil..."

"Huh?" Greed asked. "Remove its horns?"

The devil boy nodded, his serious face looked up at its master. Barry began to shake, Remove horns? Huh? What did THAT mean? Now that he took a good look at the butcher knife, he could see small horns on the smooth metal. His butcher knife was a devil? Oh so it wasn't just a rampaging knife of doom. He felt somewhat relieved, yet somewhat worried, especially of this "Removal of the horns." But even so, there was more important matters to attend with.

"Barry! Barry! Barry!" The Knife began to cry now. "These people are hurting me! Barry! They won't let me chop them up! Barry!" It thrashed about but Enmi bounded it tightly with what looked like tape. A sudden pang of pain struck Barry's empty shell... this WAS his companion. His most CHERISHED Butcher knife... "BARRY!" It flailed around. Deep down it was only a devil for a few days, like a newborn. And just like a kid it just wanted his owner, a parent. Therefore it searched for his owner: Barry the Chopper.

"Be quiet, you." Enmi poked it with the handle of his scythe. "Complaining won't get you anywhere."

Anya skipped over to Wrath inspecting the kid's wounds thoughtfully... they were deep, painful, and probably won't heal as fast as he wanted seeing as that it was a Devil who punctured these holes in him. Loa held up a first aid kit. "Hey Anya, you sure you know what your doing?" The ox asked.

"Of course!" She began to wrap bandages around the boy's body really quickly, really tightly. Loa winced when he heard Wrath's bones SNAP loudly. Well... now it looks like he'll be stuck in bed for another few days... too bad for Wrath. The boy looked like a mummy as he attempted to walk over to Trisha.

"Momma... Momma..." Wrath said walking over to the loving mother. She seemed to be in shock, covered in Wrath's blood which BloodLust easily created a disgusting mess out of.

"Blood Lust is my devil..." Barry said now standing up and walking over to Greed and the devil boy. "And he's right... I signed a contract during my lifetime." The Ultimate shield stared at him curiously as the tin can picked up the shrieking butcher knife. Immediately the rogue devil became quiet. "But we have bigger things to worry about. Trisha and the kid..."

"Right, Right, good idea." Greed said in amusement. "Loa, Anya, take those two to our tavern gather everyone, we have a guest today." The Ultimate Shield patted Barry's hollow head, "We're going to have a nice party at my place."

"Heyooo!" A voice interrupted them as Barry, Greed and Enmi's head turned. It was Maes Hughes, he had a large grin on his face and next to him was Nina and Alexander. "Did I hear someone say, PARTY?" The Family man skipped down to them, carefully inspecting the messy Alley. It reminded him of that day in the rain... poor Nina. but then he grinned, Nina was just fine! She was right here with her beloved Alexander! Hughes' day was bright! Not only did he not have to fight a monster butcher knife, but a party was great! And Nina was (ALMOST) as cute as his beloved Elysia! Waiting for his family was lonely, and Nina was the next best thing.

"Actually, yes I did." Greed said with a smirk. "We got drinks and everything."

"Then I'll be happy to come!" Hughes then grabbed out his wallet and shoved a picture of Elysia at Greed's face. "I shall share my lovel of my precious Elysia to EVERYONE! She's going to be a future Diva!" Nina giggled, Hughes was a fun man.

Greed sighed, "The more the merrier, I always say. Loa, get the truck..."

_Act II: Cemetarium..._

_...Loyalty or Love...? _

The Night in hell sure was dark, the sky was black, with various shades of Navy blue and deep violet, the grey clouds floated above covering the red sun occasionally. Across the sky, one can see scarlet streaks, as if a legendary beast scratched the night sky with giant imaginary claws. Martyl, the snake chimera was sitting upon the entangled roots of the giant trees. Not wanting to step on the solid ground... Scattered upon the forest were massive gravestones of various sizes and shapes. Some were covered in snake-like ivy, others were surrounded by deadly nightshade or various mandragoras... a poisonous plant that only grows on the earth of the dead.

Stepping upon the floor would be a death wish. One moment she was hiding inside the hollow body of Al, telling him frantically that Fuhrer King Bradley was Pride, and the next thing she knew, she was here in this thick forest, attacked by what seemed to be zombies. They were bodies of the dead, no life within them. The only thing keeping them alive were the No Names... mysterious spirits that steal the dead bodies. She was all alone, afraid... It was one thing to be on the battlefield, fighting for your life, its another to be in a field of dead bodies...

And what else? She still didn't get her revenge on that bastard Kimbley... But fear struck her. This was hell, right? A place of torture? Would that mean she'd never see her friends again? Her mind began to panic.

"My, my, someone so young and pretty, shouldn't be so unhappy." A voice said from above. Quickly, the Snake chimera jumped, looking around for where the voice came from. Maybe it was the wind playing tricks on her? The White branches of the trees looked like hands... they felt like they were spinning around her.

"Show yourself!" She threatened, raising her daggers.

The voice merely chuckled. "Heh... that's not nice."

"Believe me! If I find you, I'll be worse than 'not nice.'" Martyl hissed venomously like a viper. Her blood felt like boiling, how dare this stranger mock her in her moments of fear!

"So rude..." the trees then began to rustle, "Afterall, wasn't it you, who called to me?"

"What do you mean...?" She asked... "I didn't call anyone."

"Ah, but you did! You have the blood of the snake running in your veins. How do I know, you might ask?" Suddenly from above her, a long tail wrapped around her neck and in front of her a man fell... or was it? Martyl leaped back, in surprise, almost losing her balance and falling on the floor, but she held her ground, her hands clinging to the roots of the tree. The stranger laughed. He had the upper body of a young male, looking only a year older than herself. He had brilliant green eyes, and his long black hair went down his back. His lower body was that of a snake. His hand held his hips as his other reached out to help her.

"The name's Venom, and as you can see... I have my own connection to snakes." He smiled, his green eyes sharpened... as if he was scheming, but yet still held a kind face.

"W-what are you?" Martyl asked sharply. Her eyes carefully scanning this stranger... "Are you a chimera, too?"

"A chimera? I'm guessing that's what you are, is it?" He said with amusement. "You've gotta be the prettiest Chimera, I've ever seen. But sadly, I'm not one myself. I'm a devil, see my horns?" He pushed his black hair back revealing a set of horns that protruded out of his skull. They were very grand looking. "A devil of the Naga race, nice to meet you." His snake like body was long, the scales shimmered even in the dark.

"And what do you want with me?" She asked, he seemed to be harmless, so she lowered the knives and returned them to her belt. "I don't suppose your here to just chat...?"

" We can if you want." Venom said, his upper body leaned back against the trunk of the great tree. "I have alot of time. Oh yeah... here you go." He handed her the same pamphlet that Enmi handed to Greed. She eyed it carefully and opened it, reading its contents. They widened a bit...

"So if I sign this contract, you'll be my companion?" She asked.

"Yep." The naga answered. "Your loyal body guard, your guide, and your keeper of anything valuable. I'm your ticket in this law free zone." The devil grinned, "Great isn't it?"

"Hey wait, what's the catch?" Martyl asked sharpeneing her eyes. "This seems a little TOO good to be true... also, it says you'll be working for me until I say its okay to let you go... what's your end of the bargain."

The Naga shrugged. "Not much, we devils have been living here for so long, we get bored. This'll give us something to do. Also, devils are much stronger with a master by his/her side. It's our job."

"Do you get paid?" Martyl asked.

Venom began to think about it. "I suppose so. We keep the currency in hell, so if you ever need money we'll provide it. Where does it come from? Well perhaps the King himself pays us for our services." Venom really liked this one, not only was she smart, but her curiosity reminded him just why snakes are great creatures. "The only downside is you won't be able to go to heaven. But hey, hell isn't such a bad place."

"That's true..." Martyl sat down, weighing her options. And she really was lonely... she's been here for a few days and it was not only scary, but dark and depressing. It was nice to have someone... or something to talk to. "So how did you know I was here?"

Venom slithered over to where she sat, his long body wrapping around so he could sit. "Devils are constantly searching for suitable masters. Subconsciously, whether we know it or not, we are looking. Not only that, but we can sense it as well, afterall i heard you didn't I?" He nudged her playfully, and a laugh escaped her.

"Do they all smooth talk us to sign the contract? Or is it just you?" She asked. He merely shrugged in response and grinned. "A little from columb A, a little from columb B." She held the emerald quill in her hand, reading all the details. With a devil companion like him, it didn't seem so bad. She signed her name on the contract as it burned up and disappeared. Venom smiled as the tattoo that was on Martyl's face and shoulder appeared on his as well.

"Well, well, this'll be fun." He said with a grin, his body than wrapped around her as he gave her a tight hug. He then released almost as quickly and bowed, showing some courtesy. "Looks like I'm at your command, Master."

"It's Martyl." She said with a grin, "And remember, if you betray or abandon me I'm vengeful like the snake."

"Same here." The Naga replied. "So what's your first wish?"

Her face then became serious... she got up and looked around the dismal cemetary. "It said devils can find anyone... as long as they have a devil too." The Naga nodded. as he slithered up to her. He was easily 3 heads taller than she was. "Then I want you to help me find someone."

"Are you sure this person has a devil companion?" Venom asked.

"Yep... he wouldn't miss this oppurtunity. So my first wish, help me find Greed, help me find my comrades."

_...Crossing the Land of the Dead..._

"So, who's this Greed guy?" Venom asked curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Wh-what-what?" Martyl almost gasped. "Of course not." She responded somewhat offensively, but her face seemed to glow a bright red. Venom smiled mischievously at his new master. He could sooo tell. Her normal body temperature was skyrocketing...

"You're lying!" He replied teasingly as he slithered onward.

"Oh what do you know!" Martyl responded all flustered, she slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand as they continued to trudge through the Cemetary-like area. Occasionally, they would be attacked by the bodies of the dead, the bodies that sank from the world overhead, but Venom easily returned them to their resting place with a slap of his tail. Martyl too, began to have fun as she smacked the dead things out of their path.

"Hell seems like alot of fun." The Snake chimera then broke the silence. "Way better then when I was alive... that was truly hell."

"Ah... sorry to hear that." Venom replied, "We devils don't know much about the surface world. Only that Heaven is a boring place with no rules. You can't gamble, you can't drink, you can't sleep around, nothing."

"Ha-Ha-Ha, Venom. You sound so much like him." Martyl said with a slight chuckle.

"No worries, I'll make sure you find who you're looking for. Afterall, he should be getting the message by now. His devil can sense my call."

"So he's alright?" Martyl asked.

"Yep. And he's with a bunch of others too." The Snake chimera's hopes began to rise, and she couldn't help but smile. The ground beneath them began to soften as the dry dirt was becoming muddy and somewhat swampy. The Empty trees were now filled with black leaves that dipped so low that it touched the murky waters. Martyl's attention shifted to their environment... a swamp...

"Step lightly and quietly." Venom warned. "Lots of No Names like to sleep in places like this. If too many come at us, that won't be good..."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm part snake, being silent is easy." As the two passed through the bog as quiet as possible. They avoided the murky dark waters, which Martyl could see just a glimpse of the No Names sleeping beneath the water surface. They were somewhat creepy, their faces were gaunt and pale, with eyes that seem to bug out. They also had fangs and even though they didn't have a solid body, a long spinal chord like body was attached to their heads... like long maneating tadpoles with faces and teeth.

"We're almost out..." Venom whispered.

"Good, this place gives me the creeps." Martyl's hand was beginning to sweat as she held onto her daggers tightly.

"Same here." Venom chuckled...

"MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" A voice called. Both snakes' head shot upward almost immediately. As a young devil appeared running toward them. It then clamped itself on Venom's face. "I FINALLY FOUND MY MASTER!"

Martyl looked around fearfully, staring at the No Names. they began to stirr.

"PEPITO FOUND MY MASTER!" The boy then opened his eyes. "Hey wait... who the heck are you?" He jumped off Venom's face. "Your too ugly to be my master! You're a guy!" Venom twitched... not wanting to wake up the No Names.

"MASTER!" Pepito ran up to Martyl who stared confused.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO BE QUIET AND SNEAK BY?" Venom roared.

All three of them froze as the No Names all woke up, their eyes shooting opened. Each and every one of them floated out of the water... surrounding them. From beneath, boney and rotten hands rose up, as the dead corpses inhabited by No names appeared.

"... Oh shyt..."

_...It's her!..._

Dorochette's eyes widened as he looked at Greed. Greed was driving his motorcycle, across the Valley of the Void, making their way toward the Cemetarium. Enmi sat behind Greed, his eyes were closed as he held his scythe. Dorochette sat on top of the massive Wolf, Maximillian as they bounded across the waste land. They heard it, her devil's signal. Enmi heard the Naga's shrill cry in the night, in audible by others but the one's he wished the contact. Maximillian also heard the distant cry.

"Martyl..." Greed growled. "She's in trouble, I know."

"What do we do?" Dorochette asked, "We won't be reaching the Cemetary for a while."

Greed gripped his motorcycle as the engine roared loudly. "What else? We play hero again. Don't fall behind, Dorochette! Our comrade is calling!"

* * *

Ah, tis about time I updated. Sorry Everyone, I'm REALLY Sorry. > I never have time for Fanfiction anymore. (Sigh) I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter. 

_Removal of the Horns- A ceremony where Devils get their horns removed. This happens VERY rarely since trouble making devils are incredibly common, so unless you do something REALLY bad would this ceremony ever commence. Horn removals can't be done by just anyone. Only an exceptionally high leveled devils can perform them, and must have the consent of the Devil King.  
A Devil with removed horns is considered incredibly shameful, and devils fear them greatly. Most devils would perfer death over it... also the remover of the horns is never enjoyable.  
Not only will the devil lose his/her ability of contract, but must live as common monsters. _

_No Names- Like their name's implied, No names aren't classified as anything. They appeared in hell just recently, and seem to be causing mass ruckus among the population. Without a soul, spirit nor mind, they seem to be mindless devourers that attack devils and other monsters/people. Recently, devils and humans have been taking on jobs to exterminate No Names. They dwell in dark areas like swamps, cemetaries, caves and dark forests.  
_


	6. Important Announcement!

Announcement: Webcomic launch

Announcement: Webcomic launch.

Wow I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but I have a reason (not a great one mind you), but The Story Hell's my playground is going to be a webcomic (Of course without the Full Metal Alchemist cast in it). When I created the story concept, the FMA cast was just a temporary add in for the Hell realm I was imagining back then.

But now that I'm in Art school for cartooning, its best I get some hands on experience. The story has been rewritten, the hell realm has expanded, and now you can visualize it and read about it at the same time.

The comic includes:

+The original main character, Bee.

+ Anya and Enmi of course

+ Venom's appearance isn't until much later, but he is there! You can guarantee it.

+ Expanded Devil cast: which includes the seven children of the King Lucifer III, and even more of a dramatic history.

+Laws of Lilith.

You can read the comic here:

www (dot) smackjeeves (dot )com/comicprofile.php?id (equals) 34204

Join us in hell. We'll be waiting eagerly for you.


End file.
